The present invention relates to a modular wall system for use in partitioning office, retail and other space. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular wall system including power and communications wiring.
Conventional modular wall systems include an elongate supporting base and a wall panel secured to the supporting base. The supporting base extends lengthwise along the floor and its upper surface supports a wall panel. Numerous wall systems may be connected to each other, either in linear relation or in angular relation, and are used to form a partitioned space.
It is known to form the base from an aluminum extrusion having a uniform cross-section along its length, and having the shape of an I-beam. It is also known to attach cover panels along the length of the I-beam to provide an asthetically pleasing appearance and to obscure power and communications wiring which is placed within the I-beam beneath the cover panels. Examples of such constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,607 to Brody et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,232 to Condevaux et al. These conventional constructions for bases for modular wall panel systems are complicated and require the wall panel to be interconnected with the upper surface of the base upon which the wall panel is supported.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular wall system having a base that is particularly simple in construction, and may be produced from the extrusion of a unitary beam. It is another object of the invention to provide a wall panel system wherein separate ducts for electrical power and for communication wiring are provided and where the separate ducts have a cover associated with each duct. Moreover, it is a further object of the invention to provide a simple and inexpensive mechanism for securing the cover plates to the base. Additional objects of a modular wall system in accordance with the present invention will be apparent from the description which follows.